


Mornin Dray

by LlamasLover



Series: Harry Potter 1shots :)) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, morning in bed, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasLover/pseuds/LlamasLover
Summary: Draco and Harry attempt to have a morning in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter 1shots :)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834585
Kudos: 20





	Mornin Dray

Harry snuggled into his lover's chest as his eyes fluttered open and he breathed in the calming scent of pine trees, mint, cinnamon, and apples. Draco chuckled softly. Making his chest vibrate in a calming manner. 

"Morning Har" Draco said, kissing the other's forehead.

"Mhhh... Mornin' Dray" he hummed softly snuggling deeper into Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around Harry's waist pulling him in closer, if possible. Harry hummed contently as Draco ran his slender fingers through Harry's hair massaging the others scalp. Draco cast a tempus charm seeing as it was almost time for breakfast

"Harbear... Har... As much as I love cuddling... love we have to go down to breakfast you need to eat" Draco said sitting up slowly. Kissing Harry's forehead them slowly unraveling himself from Harry. Harry whined as the hand stopped running through his hair.

"Mhm... I know... cuddle please..." Harry said closing his eyes " Please.. do' wanna do ye' ... Dray just 5 more minutes please." Kissing the others chin softly. Harry shifted to he was sitting on the others lap snuggling into his chest. Harry kissed the bare chest in front of him as he slowly snaked his arms around his Draco's neck. Then slowly shifted his head so he was nuzzling Draco's neck, once again breathing his scent.

"I know Har... I know..." Draco said mirroring Harry's actions, snaking his arms around the others waist and laying his head on Harry's as he slowly feel asleep.

\- -5 mins later- -

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WAKE UP. DRACO WAKE UP!" Pansy screamed as he entered Draco's room. Since Draco was a Prefect he got his own bedroom. Draco startled woke up.

"Pansy... Bloody Hell, you startled me" Draco said as he sat up straighter. Feeling Harry's head on his neck Harry slumped slightly and cooed as Harry's Emerald green eyes fluttered open softly.

"Hey Dray... G'mornin Pans..." Harry hummed and rubbed at his eyes. Draco cooed "Hey, Har... Pansy please go I don't want you seeing Harry naked... that's for my eyes only" Draco said smirking while wrapping a possessive arm around Harry. Harry turned a deep shade of red and hid his face in Draco's neck as Draco pointed to the door that Pansy just slammed open. Once Pansy was out Draco placed Harry beside him who was still waking up slowly. "Hey Har, I'm going to get ur clothes out ok. Then we are going to go to the great hall and eat breakfast. Please try to at least eat half your plate."

"Kay... love you Dray"

"Love you too" Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, the finally his lips. Draco then moved to Harry's trunk that they moved to Draco's room because Harry was staying with him in the snake den.


End file.
